For nearly two decades, the National Institute on Drug abuse and it~s predecessor, Center for Studies on Narcotics and Abuse, NIMH have been providing the scientific community working on problems of drug abuse with authentic, and standardized supplies of controlled research chemicals and drugs. These include marijuana, known hallucinogens, heroin, amphetamines, cannabinoids, narcotics, depressants, unnatural opiates, opiates and related peptides, opiate antagonists, receptor ligands, designer drugs, and many other chemicals and drug substances essential both for clinical and non-clinical research. Besides supplying drugs and other chemical substances, NIDA also provides analytical services through sample/specimen analysis by GC-Mass spectrometry and radioimmunoassay (RIA). Due to the need for simple and sensitive assay methods for delta 9-THC, cocaine and other drugs of abuse and their metabolites in meconium, NIDA plans to award this SBIR, Phase II contract for further methods development, and synthesis of some of the metabolites and internal standards in adequate quantity.